A Long Day at Battle and a Side of Lingerie
by GrimLegate
Summary: Kamui returns from leading the army into battle, fighting off the stress from her day, but her husband has a better idea of how to chase away her stress.


Everything hurt on days like this. The constantly flow of battle from one to the next making everything nearly unbearable in the end, considering she was the forefront, the figurehead. War wasn't just taxing on her body, each battered muscle and broken bone finding its own way to annoy her constantly as she healed, it proved equally as vexing to her mind. She took each failure so personally, and the weight that was pressed upon the Princess' shoulders was piling up.

Her thighs ached as she lifted each foot to the next, trying to complete the climb up to her lofty abode, wishing to sink in to bed while her husband worked his healing magic on her wounded body. The thought of her loving reward waiting for her with open arms made the climb bearable, knowing what golden prize awaited her ascent. Soft hands pressing into scarred flesh, coaxing each unbearable inch of skin to give way—and with the constant thoughts of her prize perched on the bed with his warmth inviting her to join him kept her going through the pain arcing up her legs.

She stumbled on her way to the door, fumbling with her feet as she moved to open the door, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. Her eyes traveled to the low light of the lantern casually swinging with the breeze, before crossing over to the perfection sprawled upon her bed. Her eyes traced up the slender legs, covered in sheer stockings with the barest hint of beauteous lace tracing over it. Her gaze crawled over every inch of delicious, exposed skin, crimson eyes widened with narrowed pupils. The garter belt and panties were one in the same, fanning out with flared ruffles that accentuated his hips, a demure lilac that shone in the low light.

When the lantern swung a certain way, she could see the dark spot that had formed at the tip of the panties, the length underneath pressing against the fabric. The barest hint of midriff was hidden quickly by the lacey corset that stopped just beneath his nipples, violet ribbons in the back lacing it together. A white ribbon hung off his clavicle, ornately and stately without a curl out of place. Lace and ribbon rippled underneath the edge of the lingerie, and the Princess was only knocked out of her ogling reverie by the clearing of her husband's throat.

Pink raced up her face as she realized how she had been staring, and she watched the man giggle, his face seeming as blushed as hers. The air hung thick around them, and she blanched at the thought of it becoming awkward, pushing herself to say something.

"I thought it was the wife who dresses lecherously for her husband." Kamui said blithely, a small grin coming to grace her lips. Forrest met the grin with one of his own, pushing himself up on his elbows and shuffling his legs underneath, opening his arms up to his wife.

"I can always make you a matching pair! Oh, we'd be so cute!" He chirped, and the Princess allowed herself to fall into her lover's arms. His skin was warm, and she pressed a small kiss to his lips, the scantily-clad man seeming as excited as she was, and she was still fully clothed. He gripped at her armor, desperately clawing at the arm plates, and the Princess pulled away to smirk at her husband, smacking away his hands to undo the protective armor on her own, knowing if she let him to his own devices that they would be there for a long while.

She felt the aroused length pressed against her thigh from her position over him, and she gave him a lecherous grin, lightly grinding her leg into it. The smirk grew at the flood of color to his cheeks, paired with the high moan she pulled from his throat, head laying back amongst the coils of golden locks.

"How long have you been up here like this? Wondering when I'd get back with the Army?" Kamui purred, tucking a curling lock behind her ear. "I bet you touched yourself you were so eager and _pleased_ with yourself, am I right?" She could feel him twitch against her, and the eager nod that she received in turn make her chuckle.

"Oh gods, it's felt like hours without you. I hurried through all of my chores just to get back up here." He admitted, rubbing his thighs together as another piece of the armor clanged as it was tossed to the floor, something she would have to apologize to Jakob for in the morning. "I've _slaved_ over this for forever! It just felt so nice on a-and…" He looked away bashfully, looking over his pointed nose at the woman. "I just couldn't stop thinking of y-you…" He admitted, and Kamui's thoughts seemed to pause in her mind before a small growl ripped from her throat, and she all but ripped her armor off, leaving her in the pitch bodysuit she had on beneath the metal suit.

Pale arms wrapped around her neck, and once more they met in a heated kiss, and the Princess pulled away only to press her lips to the creamy neck at her mercy, lavishing it in kisses and bites that would be hidden by a fanciful scarf later the next day. The draconic soul in her purred in content as she marked her lover, relishing in the soft moans and choked squeaks coming from his throat. His hands moved to cup her face, grazing over the sensitive flesh with manicured nails, pulling her close as she closed in to nuzzle the skin beneath her, all marked with pretty pinks and reds that she had pulled to the surface.

She stilled in her territorial claiming of her mate, his hands finding the buttons and ties on her clothing as quickly as fumbling hands could, desperately wanted her to be as exposed as he was. When her suit was finally off and the thick band of fabric constricting her breasts was flung to the far corners of the room he relished the sensitive skin in affection. As the kisses reached her collarbone, he tugged on her side, coaxing her to roll over, the woman shuffling upwards on the bed as he loomed over her, thighs spread to either side of him and forcing his straining erection even more prominently against the stretchy fabric.

"You are a treasure." She whispered as she leaned up to capture his lips, trailing her fingers along the flesh she could touch between the panties and corset. "You know, this is _exactly_ what I needed after a day out in the field." She purred, and he beamed at her, pecking kisses along her jawline and neck as he worked his way down. His fingers fumbled with her pants, and he shuffled slightly to grind his arousal along her thigh, each praising comment making his temperature rise.

"It's the least I could do for my wife—going out there and fighting for us," He purred, the man raising his hands to smooth along his wife's hips, letting out a small cry of shock when she grabbed them, pressing them well over his head and stretching his body out into an arch. Her lecherous grin made him swallow hard, the slight Adams apple bobbing with the motion.

"While you lay here nice and pretty at home in your cute lingerie." She mused, leaning down to continue marking up his pale skin, leaving rings of bright red skin in her wake, sharpened teeth careful not to draw any blood further than just beneath the surface. She ground down on top of his arousal, the fabric rubbing against her own peaking pleasure which drew a pleasured sigh from the woman. Forrest bit his lip beneath her, hips slowly rolling as he tried desperately to get more of the delicious friction going between the two of them.

"I can't he- _lp!_ That, ah… Y-You took Jakob and Elise as your healers. I'd g-go with you any time, if it meant I got to pr-protect you!" He gasped, the woman above him smiling at the hints of jealousy she could hear laced into the sentiment. She cupped her husband's face, leaning down to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss, slipping her mouth inside of his when a quick bite left him gasping openly into her lips.

They both rocked against one another, her lower-half grinding into his as the motion traveled up into the kiss, Forrest moving with her in tandem as he desperately wanted to continue to rub against her and never stop. She finally pulled away when the need to breathe simply became too much for her lungs to bear, the pair panting as they tried to catch their breath between the onslaught of pleasure tearing moans from their lips.

Kamui's hands forgotten about holding her lover's in place, much too fascinated with playing with the pert nipples sitting above the bust of the corset. She tweaked each, running her thumbs over each until they hardened under her ministrations, cooing at how he reacted to her touch.

"You're so sensitive and nice… You only get this way for me, right?" She purred, giving a particularly harsh thrust that let him feel every part of her heat sliding over his still clothed erection, crying out as he gripped at her hips.

"Y-Yes! By the Gods, only you!" He mewled loudly, making the woman moan overhead as she got off on his admission, biting her lip and gazing down at her lover. Every time she rocked her body up and down on his cock, the bump of the fabric against her drug over her sex, her pleasure beginning to build the longer she went. Her grinding began to lose its rhythm the longer she went, pressing down harder and harder simply in search of her own pleasured end. Forrest continued to grip at her hips, arching his back away from the bed as he brushed close by his end, squeezing his eyes to his wife's cries of pleasure.

The pleasure sparked from down in her belly, and her hands traveled to Forrest's shoulders, gripping harshly as her hips jutted of her own accord. She harshly rubbed against his clothes arousal, the man being able to feel her sex tightening just from the contact. He desperately chased after his own end, feeling it just within his reach before Kamui pulled away, drawing a betrayed, desperate cry from his lips. When he looked up, he gulped at the lecherous look on her face, wide eyed at her hungry stare.

"I know, I know… But, you didn't think we were done yet, did you?" She purred, hooking her fingers into the lacey panties and tugging them down over his silky soft skin. He shuddered as his cock was finally freed, jolting against the hand that touched it teasing. His eyes crossed, and he wondered simply just how long this night would be.

* * *

I've been putting this off for far too long, but here it is- after... A couple months actually. Head on over to my tumblr: grimlegate. tumblr. com to check out other stories and leave requests!


End file.
